everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Halime Dazlak
Halime Dazlak is the daughter of the bald man from Madschun, a Turkish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Halime Dazlak Age: 14 Parent's Story: Madschun Alignment: Royal Roommate: Zinovia Korableva Secret Heart's Desire: To do wonders by freezing people with the word "madschun". My "Magic" Touch: I am freeze people by saying the word "madschun". Storybook Romance Status: Volkan Kafa and I are dating. He's sweet, even if he is kinda paranoid. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get carried away with my spells and trap people. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It's fun to torment people with my spells! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. This class is for girls who have no sense of humor. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Halime is below average height, with brown hair and green eyes. She wears a light green dress with a bluebird pattern and green pants. Personality Halime is a prankster who loves playing tricks on others via use of her magic, which involves her freezing people when saying the word "madschun". Halime likes to use it to torment those she doesn't like. She says it's all in good fun and she doesn't use it to bully people - she's actually pretty nice. According to her, she only torments those who deserve it. She is very apathetic about schoolwork and often complains about how boring classes are. Biography Hello! I'm Halime Dazlak. My father was the son of a poor woman. Despite being twenty years old, he had no hair on his head. One day, he saw the sultan's daughter and was determined to marry her. The sultan told him that he had to gather all the birds in the world and bring them to his garden. Dad met a dervish and learned a spell that could cause things to freeze when he said "madschun". He did this, but the sultan didn't want him to marry the princess because he was bald. He went home and later heard the princess was going to marry the wazir's son. He snuck out and went to the palace and used the spell to freeze the princess and the wazir's son. The sultan demanded an explanation. A magician told him it was because he had mistreated his daughter's bald suitor. Dad was brought back to the palace, where he undid the spell. He then married the princess. I live comfortably with my parents and my grandmother. My grandfather died some years ago, so Dad is now the sultan. He still doesn't have any hair, but Mom still loves him the same. I have an older brother named Reis, who is twenty-one, and an older sister named Berrak, who is eighteen. All the men in Dad's family go bald early. Reis already has a receding hairline, and I often joke about it, much to his annoyance. Ever After High is kinda annoying. There's so much silly stuff going on, like Thronecoming and the True Hearts' Ball. I've never cared for school events. Classes are kind of boring (except for Magicology, which I enjoy) and so many of the princesses (and princes) are really annoying. Ironically, I am a Royal since I have the "madschun" spell, which I learned from Dad, and I'm not afraid to use it to get what I want. I'm fond of birds, and I like to attract their attention. I don't have any intent to harm them - I just like observing them up close. They're such amazing creatures and I enjoy looking for them in the woods. Even though I said that I didn't like a lot of the school's royalty, I do have a prince boyfriend. His name's Volkan. He's Turkish as well, and he's got a bunch of cool scarves. He's protective of his neck. I don't play any pranks on him since he's very sensitive. I hope we can be together. Trivia *Halime's surname means "bald" in Turkish. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Amber Hood, who voices Nyx in Fire Emblem Fates. See also Another version of Halime's parent's story Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Turkish Category:Work in progress Category:Madschun